


Just... Kiss Him

by orphan_account



Series: A Bunch Of Patton Kisses That Ends With DLAMPR [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Loceit, Platonic Moxiety, logicality - Freeform, s vs s redux spoilers, side anxceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (S VS S REDUX SPOILERS)It's way too obvious that Logan and Patton like each other, so Virgil and Janus decide that they should try to help them confess.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: A Bunch Of Patton Kisses That Ends With DLAMPR [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750906
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Just... Kiss Him

“That’s it!” Virgil proclaimed, slamming Janus’ bedroom door shut behind him, “They’re never going to be in a relationship. They’re too oblivious.”

“Oh boy, what did they do now?” Janus asked, marking his page and setting down the book he had been reading. He knew full-well what his boyfriend was talking about, and this was sure to be an  _ amazing _ story.

“So Patton’s just sitting there, right? Calmly playing Animal Crossing while Logan is just casually sitting on the couch next to him, reading some crap that no one needs to know. And then he freaking  _ drapes his arm around Patton’s shoulders _ .”

“No way.” Janus gasped, leaning forward.

“Dead serious.” Virgil nodded.

“How much did Patton blush?”

“His face looked like a tomato, dude.”

“Okay, seems like it was going fine-”

“Yeah that’s what I thought too!” Virgil roared, exasperated, “Until Patton takes a deep breath and goes, ‘Don’t know what to do with your arms?’ and Logan takes his arm back and  _ apologizes _ .”

Janus facepalmed, “You have got to be kidding me.”

“I really wish I was.” Virgil huffed, flopping down on the bed next to him. “I really can’t do this anymore. There has got to be some way to get them to stop being oblivious idiots!”

“They’ll figure it out in time-” Janus tried, but was shut up by Virgil shooting up into a sitting position.

“I’ve got it!” He exclaimed, turning to give Janus a look that said, “we’re doing this no matter what you say”. “You and I will split up. You with Logan, me with Patton. We’ll tell them that we know how much they’re falling head-over-heels for the other and maybe even give them advice for-”

“Let me stop you right there.” Janus held up a hand, “You and me giving relationship advice is just a wonderful idea.”

“I never said relationship advice.” Virgil denied, but Janus knew he was thinking it. Even though the two had been officially "dating" for almost two months now, that didn’t mean they knew how they were doing it. The two didn’t even do anything really boyfriend-y, they just teased and talked like best friends. Patton and Logan were much different. 

Patton would want to do all of the “lovey-dovey” things. Holding hands, cuddling, soft kisses on the cheek, and basically everything Virgil and Janus avoided.

Meanwhile Logan denied having any feelings at all. Getting him to confess to them could be more of a feat than getting him to confess to Patton.

“They’re fine right now,” Janus said, trying to carefully talk Virgil out of this idea, “their relationship is in it’s awkward stages, but I think they might be coming to an end. I mean, Logan made a move today!”

“It ended horribly.”

“That’s not the point!” Janus said it like it was part of the last sentence. “We’ll just have to suffer through their obliviousness for a bit longer. Besides, Roman said not to get involved.”

“Since when are you siding with Roman?” Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Since Logan and Patton’s relationship was at stake.” 

Virgil groaned, flopping down on the bed again. “Fine. But if Patton ever-”

Suddenly, Virgil disappeared. Janus sighed, annoyed that another one of the sides would dare summon him without warning. It happened often, with how popular Virgil was among the “light” sides. No one ever summoned Janus. He just appeared when he felt that someone was…

Something twisted in his gut. A feeling that was all too familiar.

One of the sides was attempting to lie to himself.

* * *

“-brushes off another one of Logan’s attempts to flirt I’m going to kick his door in and yell-”

“Virgil?” A voice came from above him that was definitely not Janus’. Virgil shot up, finally noticing that someone had summoned him again. After a quick glance around the room (that he was now laying on the floor of), he realized that it wasn’t just “someone”.

He had been summoned by  _ Patton _ .

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were busy.” The moral side apologized, adjusting his glasses nervously. “I just needed to tell you something. But it can wait if you were-”

“No this is perfect.” Virgil interrupted, pushing himself to his feet. “I was actually just about to come talk to you.”

“Oh, is something wrong?” Patton asked, beginning to look Virgil over for any signs of distress, but he shook his head.

“No, I’m fine. It was just…” He hesitated, “Nevermind. What did you need me for?”

“Oh, well… I…” Patton gave a nervous giggle, “It’s silly honestly. I should let you get back to your conversation. You don’t need to-”

“Patton.” Virgil stepped closer to him, “Tell me.”

Patton sighed, fixing his gaze on the floor and fiddled with the ends of his cat hoodie. He muttered something, but it was so quiet and fast that Virgil couldn’t discern any of it.

“You’ll have to speak up, Popstar.”

Another indiscernible sentence.

“Patton.”

“I think I have a crush on Logan!” He finally blurted, clapping his hands over his mouth just as the last word left his lips. Virgil blinked in shock. He didn’t think it was going to be this easy.

“Yeah. Duh.” He said, giving a small shrug. “Literally everyone knows that.”

“What?” Patton looked up, looking extremely alarmed.

“Well, everyone but Logan of course. He’s too busy trying to disguise his own crush.”

“His what?” Patton’s eyes went wide.

“You know, his huge crush on you? The way that he stares at you with that dumb lovestruck look on his face? The fact that he blushes every time you talk to him?”

“He… I…” Patton looked at the floor again, trying to wrap his head around everything Virgil was telling him.

“Anyway, why’re you telling me this? Do you have some big plan for confessing your love to him? Please say no. Because that is definitely the twins’ department. I honestly think the only romantic thing I’ve ever done was-”

“Virgil.” Patton interrupted harshly. “Please, stop talking.”

Virgil closed his mouth, glancing over at the other side. He was tugging nervously on the ends of the sleeves of his hoodie, still staring wide eyed at the floor. Virgil fought off a smirk. This was going perfectly. Him and Patton would come up with a plan to confess, then Virgil could go back to Janus and convince him to go talk to Logan. And even if his insufferable boyfriend refused, it would be fine. Virgil would talk to Logan, himself.

“I… I can’t believe this.” Patton said, finally regaining some composure. “Virgil are… are you sure he’s-”

“Logan would die for you.” Virgil said, but as soon as he saw how much that idea scared Patton he quickly amended his statement, “Or better yet, he would live for you. Do everything for you. Work through the hardest times because he knows you will be waiting for him on the other side.”

That one seemed to work a lot better, causing Patton’s lips to turn up into a blindingly happy smile. “I still can’t believe this! I can’t believe you knew, I can’t believe Logan feels the same way, I can’t believe-” Patton cut himself off with a gasp, “I can’t believe I never said anything.”

Virgil couldn’t stop his mouth pulling into a smirk. “We can change that.”

* * *

Janus rapped softly on Logan’s door. The twisting feeling in his gut had gotten stronger. Logan really didn’t want to believe something right now, and he hoped it was what he thought it was.

There was a bit of rustling before the door swung open and Janus now stood eye-to-eye with a rather disheveled looking Logan.

“Janus.” He said in the same monotone voice he always had, “I must be honest, I’m not sure why you’re here.”

“Well, I believe it’s only logical for me, the Lord of Lies, to appear when someone is lying, don’t you?” Janus inquired, striding into Logan’s room without invitation. Logan frowned, shutting the door behind him.

“I fear you must be mistaken,” He said, as Janus began to inspect one of his many bookshelves, “As far as I can remember, I have not told any lies today.”

Janus laughed, removing a purple spined book and slowly flipping through it. “Maybe not aloud. But you may recall that I can also be summoned by someone lying to themself.” 

“‘Themself’ is not a word. The two words being combined contradict each other, since one is plural while the other is-”

“Don’t change the subject.” Janus shut the book with force, turning to stare at him. “You have been lying to yourself rather frequently today. Would you mind telling me why?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” A new twist in Janus’ stomach. Lie.

“I’m not sure why you think you’re able to get away with lying to me, Logic.” He practically sang, placing the book back on its shelf. A rather interesting one to be sure. He would have to ask to borrow it later. “I am the literal embodiment of deceit and denial.”

“Yes, I am fully aware of your functions as a side.” Logan stated, sounding almost annoyed.

“I, however, am not fully aware of why you’ve been reciting lies to yourself.” Janus drawled, stalking behind the other side. “And don’t try to lie to me, dear Logic. You know full well that I can sense when you do.”

Logan glared at Janus for what seemed like a full minute before he let out a sigh.

“I think I may have acquired feelings.” He muttered. Excitement burst in Janus’ chest, but he kept his expression nonchalant.

“What kind of feelings?” He asked carefully, not letting any of his building excitement show in his voice.

“I could be wrong, but I do believe they are romantic feelings.” Logan answered, looking like he was calculating his odds of being correct.

“I see.” Janus nodded slowly, still working to keep his composure and not freak out and run to tell Virgil what Logan was finally admitting. “And whom are these romantic feelings directed towards?”

Logan hesitated, adjusting his glasses nervously. It was obvious that Janus was not the person he wanted to tell this to, but there was no way he was getting out of it now.

“I believe,” Logan said slowly, “that they are for Patton.”

“YES!” Janus exclaimed, causing Logan to jump. “ _ Finally _ you admitted it! Do you know how long Virgil and I have been waiting for this? How many times Roman had to tell us we shouldn’t interfere?”

“Are those rhetorical or-”

“You have got to tell Patton immediately!” Janus continued, “He’ll-”

“Absolutely not.” Logan interrupted. His face was flushed and he had begun pacing. “There is no way I am telling Patton. There are too many unknown variables. I don’t know how Patton feels, or how he’ll respond. I don’t even know if he’ll want to even be acquainted with me if I did that. Not to mention that I would have no idea what to say. How are you supposed to start a conversation with someone?”

“Ya like jazz?” Janus suggested. Logan frowned. “I’m kidding. Maybe you should just go with no words at all.”

“How would that even work?”

Janus shrugged. “I don’t know. Just… kiss him.”

* * *

“This is insane!” Patton whisper yelled to Virgil, pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Virgil said that Logan would come downstairs any minute? And that’s when he should confess his feelings? Absurd! It might have felt like a good idea back in his room, but now that they were really there, Patton began to notice the billions of things that could go wrong. Roman could walk in instead, or worse, Remus. Logan wouldn’t feel the same way, even though Virgil said he did. What if confessing his feelings made the feeling-less Logan hate him? What if they weren’t even friends after this?

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea-

“Someone’s coming.” Virgil whispered, slipping his phone into his hoodie pocket. “You’ve got this Patton. We believe in you.”

“Okay. Wait. What do you mean ‘we’-” But the emo had already sunk out. 

There were footsteps walking closer, closer to the kitchen. Closer to Patton. Closer to Patton making a huge fool of himself.

Logan walked through the doorway and when he saw him standing there he full-on froze. The logical side looked like a deer in headlights, staring at Patton with a mix of surprise and happiness and  _ gosh _ it was cute. 

“Hey Lo.” Patton said, giving a timid smile. Logan blinked and seemed to finally come to his senses.

“Salutations Patton.” He greeted, still not moving from his spot in the doorway. An awkward silence hung between them. Neither knowing what to say.

So many things could go wrong. Patton was going to look like an idiot if he so much as opened his mouth. But… him and Virgil had agreed. He had to say something.

Slowly, almost robotically, Patton made his way over to Logan. His face was already on fire and being this close to Logan was not helping. It was easier to look at the floor. Keep your eyes on the floor. Keep your eyes on his shoes.

“I need to tell you something.” He whispered, part of him hoping that it had been quiet enough that the other hadn’t heard it. 

Instead, he felt a hand move under his chin and tilt up his face. Oh geez, Logan was a lot closer than he thought he was. Their noses were almost touching and Patton could feel Logan’s soft breaths. Only a few inches between them, but it could have been miles. Patton’s conscience screamed at him,  _ close the gap! Kiss him!  _ But he couldn’t move. He just got lost in Logan’s gorgeous brown eyes.  The warm chestnut of well-worn leather when the sun comes out after days of rain.

“I need to tell you something too.” Logan breathed, and suddenly the gap was closed. Logan’s lips met Patton’s and he let out an involuntary squeak. His arms automatically wrapped themselves behind Logan’s neck and he ran his fingers through his hair. He felt strong arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer. So many emotions were bursting in his chest. Warmth and happiness and excitement and his entire conscience screaming  _ yes _ !

He could have stayed there for the rest of eternity, with Logan’s warmth and the softness of his lips and-

Someone high-fived behind them.

Patton pulled away, blushing furiously as he turned around to find Janus and Virgil grinning like idiots. Virgil’s phone was still being held in a way that told Patton that they had been taking pictures.

“Virgil!” He scolded at the same time Logan inquired, “Janus?”

“You know what, V?” Janus ignored both of them, draping an arm over his boyfriend’s shoulders, “I think I was wrong. We _are_ pretty good at relationship advice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have way too much freetime on my hands. This series is probably going to be done by the end of the week. 
> 
> (Also kisses are still hard to write sorry if it's really fricking bad)
> 
> ((ya like jazz?))


End file.
